1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of water treatment devices for the removal of debris from bodies of water, in particular, the invention relates to the field of filters, skimmers, and water treatment devices for ornamental bodies of water, such as pools, ponds, waterfalls and streams.
2. Background
Skimmers and filters are often used in conjunction to clean and treat decorative bodies of water for landscaping, such as ponds and waterfalls. In general skimmers skim debris from the surface of the water and filters remove smaller debris from the entire depth of the water. Skimmers typically filter larger debris from the water surface with a coarse net or basket, while filters incorporate filter media, which can be a variety of materials including but not limited to mats, rocks, and nylon mesh, all of which have limited capacity for water treatment. Often one or more pumps are used to draw the water to the mouth of the skimmer or filter. Once the water has been skimmed or filtered, it is returned from the skimmer or filter to the body of water.
Skimmers and filters are usually installed external to the body of water but in proximity to it. For example, many skimmers and filters are installed in the ground adjacent the body of water. These devices are cumbersome and require careful installation to eliminate or reduce water loss during the transfer of water between the body of water and the water treatment device. Another difficulty with filters, skimmers, and water treatment devices generally, is that the mouth, or weir, size is fixed, requiring the user to select a skimmer or filter of a particular size for a given application. Yet another difficulty with skimmers and filters is their inadequacy in reducing or eliminating living organisms, such as single-celled algae, protozoa, and bacteria.
An improved skimmer and filter device is needed that could be easily and efficiently installed, and provide superior water treatment.